nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laying the Smackdown
TBA. Description Plot MaKayla arrives at school and heads downstairs to the cafeteria, where she spots M.C. Giving her brother a warm hug as she apologizes to him for not listening when he was trying to explain himself the last time they argued, MaKayla is now all ears. However, M.C. still does not want to go into specific details, knowing how much it may worry her. Pulling his pocketwatch he dropped before from her pocket and confessing that she broke open it and read what was inside, MaKayla gives yet another heartbroken apology. Only slightly upset, M.C. admits the date written inside the pocketwatch is a reminder of the day that his youngest brother Jemorie was shot dead by police when they “mistook him for a dog charging at them in an aggressive manner”. M.C. felt it was his final straw with police because it is not like it was his first encounter with law enforcement anyway. He adds that ever since then, he works full-time for SYEP after the internship was over; part of his job requires him traveling around the country to publicly record law enforcement and gang activities, exposing their unlawful actions and tyranny. M.C. concludes that these circumstances frequently lead him into custody for minor charges or hospitalized for evaluation in a further attempt for police and gangs to keep him quiet. M.C. admits that each time he is released from precinct or hospitalization thanks to his GoFundMe page set up for him by SYEP, he rarely goes back home, instead often staying at a nearby hotel to compose himself, and battle the police out in court before heading back to work soon afterwards. M.C. declares he is willing to continue doing this even if it means at the expense of his education and freedom as well as the love from all the people he is close to. MaKayla tearfully disproves of this and chides M.C. for not realizing how much he really means to her as well as Cheyenne and Jaden, who also miss him since they barely see or hang out with him nowadays. MaKayla adds that M.C. is sorta like their own father, reminding herself and him of how their own father betrayed and abandoned her and her mother to start a new family, just like how she feels that M.C. is repeating a similar selfish personification by blowing off home and school to pursue something dangerous at such a young age like concurrently targeting two different organizations that can easily get him killed right off the bat, therefore, reminding M.C. that they are both still kids at the end of the day and have a whole lot to learn and be trained on before they even reach that level. MaKayla finishes by lamenting on how M.C. never cries for himself, so her tears are for him and she wishes that she can fight like him because she can not fight herself. Set off on how she is comparing him to their own father, M.C. tells MaKayla not to be so teary-eyed, because even though she no longer has parents and that he is barely there for her nowadays, nevertheless, she is popularly at school and in the hood; she is safe with Cheyenne and Jaden; she lives in a mansion; and that she gets bread. M.C. concludes that as long as MaKayla is with Cheyenne and Jaden, nothing bad will ever happen to her so therefore she does not need him anymore, at least for the time being, but also makes it clear that she is strong enough on her own as well. M.C. declares that not only is MaKayla more of a life saver than a fighter or even a killer, thanks to her lifelong interest and knowledge of medics but also that he would much rather have MaKayla be safe and sound than to have her caught up in drama and danger that can generally affect her in all ways, not just physically. To prove this particular point that he is making, M.C. reminds MaKayla of the way he used to pick on her when she was in his fifth grade class, the accidental killing of Rojo back in Summer Camp despite that being in self-defense, her being assaulted by that MTA worker, and kidnapped by Butch the Butcher. M.C. summarizes all of that was his fault which is why he spent so much time in the SYEP internship to make money and buy her the mansion she lives in now. He states he will have to face even more threats as time goes on, even going as far as to kill and call it a day. M.C. admits that his eight classmates, whom he had recently got it in with before his current suspension, had already damaged his public image and reputation long enough, not that he cares anyway since he has never once been a crowd fitter. Wiping her sister’s tears off of her face and holding hands with her as they head upstairs to the second floor, M.C. drops MaKayla off to her shop class while he heads over to his on the 3rd floor. He lets her know that she does not need to worry about him anymore now that he is on paid leave from his job for a year before he is to be officially discharged due to his secret as SYEP’s undercover agent being exposed and promises to share his location with her on social media from now on. He also wants her to come to his 4th period math class and tells her the room, so that he can show her what his interactions with his classmates have been like all along, including Davon and Haze. to be finished sooner or later - Trivia